Modern Smallville
by vivi199898
Summary: What happens when new Girl Alex moves in next door to the Hallowell witches. What happens when her and the youngest witch gets paired for a group project? Well read and find out...
1. Meeting Superman or Woman?

Alright guys so I do not want to write the rest of the other story only because I went threw a bit of psychosis and that story really didn't have a point. I am fully functional right now I actually cannot sleep and I was just talking with my 'special friends' about a new story idea. I read a story a while back that was about Smallville and it included Alex (as Clark Kent's daughter) and Mitchie Hallowell (sp?)( Piper's daughter from the show Charmed). I haven't checked on it in a while so I don't want you guys to say its the same as that one. This is going to be my own little spin off of it so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I heard my alarm clock go off again for the millionth time and I threw my hand over the snooze button once again. "Wake up or you are going to be late for school!" yelled my mom from my door way. I grabbed my pillow and shoved it over my head. "I don't want to go to school" I mumbled back. "Michelle Rose Emery Hallowell get out of that bed now or I will go get your father!' she warned me.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and walked into my closet. I didn't feel like trying on cloths so with the wave of the finger and little imagination I tried on different sets of cloths without changing. I settled on blue tight fit jeans, a purple shirt, a light green pullover, a pair of Converse and my purple knit beanie.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I sat at my usual spot at the table and grabbed a bagel from the plate in front of me. I kept my fingers on it for a few seconds and it started to toast. When it was finished I put it back on my plate and started smearing it with cream cheese. "Michelle how many time have I told you not to use magic when it isn't needed?" asked my aunt Pru in a rather rude tone. "Yeah and how many times have I told you it's Mitchie not Michelle" I replied back in the same tone of voice. "Michelle stop talking back to your aunt" ordered my mother.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Don't give me your attitude" said my mother. "Yes mother" I replied in a dreary tone. She looked behind me and my dad kissed me on the head "listen to your mother" was all he had to say. I grabbed one half of my bagel and then stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have school" I said and then headed for the door. They all said their goodbyes and I waved in return. I closed the door behind me and took a bite out of my bagel. I took a turn down the street and started looking around while I ate. I saw a van pull up and a new family was moving into the house next to ours.

A girl stepped out of the van and she looked around my age. An older aged man got out of the car and started talking to her. "Yes, you have to go to school today" he said to her as I started to ease drop while walking by. "Come on why can't I just stay and help move in?" she asked and then he just shook his head and she started to get her stuff out of the car. She threw her bag over her shoulder and then started walking close behind me. "Bye dad" she said sarcastically.

She kept following me and eventually she was walking next to me. "Hey, I'm Alex" she introduced herself. "Mitchie" I replied in a rather shy manner. "You go to Bishop high school?" she asked me. "Yeah unfortunately" I replied. "listen you don't want to get your hopes up about this school" I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because its just full of the same nerds and jocks that you had at your old school nothing special" we walked in silence until we got to school and then I ran off.

Alex's P.O.V.

I met Mitchie this morning and she seemed nice but I think she has something more to tell. I brushed it off and as soon as we got to school she took off. I went to the main office. I politely asked for my schedule and the student working the desk shoved it at me. I took it said a simple 'Thanks' and then the bell rang for my first period.

I didn't have any exciting classes until 6th period and it was labeled 'resource'. I shouldn't have that class, they must have put it on my schedule by accident. I decided I would straighten it out with the teacher. I was looking around for room 209 F and the numbers only went to 209 E. I was now quite confused. All of a sudden I felt a hand grab my arm. It was Mitchie and she started dragging me to the end of the hall. It was just a clear wall but she kept walking. 'Mitchie' I said to her and then I covered my face with my arm so that it wouldn't hurt when we walked into the wall.

I was surprised when she let go and I didn't feel any pain. I moved my arm and looked to see where I was. It was some sort of extra room hidden behind the wall. It was filled with red drapes and it had all sorts of bottles and mixtures. It also had paper animals walking around. It was beautiful. Mitchie walked to the back of the room and sat down by herself. The teacher was wearing normal cloths just like the rest of us. The difference is that she is sitting behind the desk. I walked over to her "Are you the teacher?" I asked and she replied with a nod. She started talking to me threw my thoughts. 'You must be Alex then' she replied to me. 'The one and only' I thought back to her. She laughed and then pointed to the seat next to Mitchie.

I gave a soft smile and sat down next to her. Mitchie looked up to me and I replied with a soft 'hey' then she giggled. She stopped sketching in her sketch book and looked up at me. "I knew you had something to hide" she said to me with a smirk. "Oh really? Do you know what that thing is?" I asked her trying to be cocky. "No, but the point is I am still right". 'Alright class listen up' said our teacher threw our minds and we all looked at her. She was now standing at the front of the room the way all the desks were facing. "Alright it is that time of year again, annual exams" she says and everyone groaned. "This year is going to be different" she told us. "This year you will all get a partner and do a group project about your select group of people. To make this easier I will pick partners, the person you sit next to will be your partner". I groaned. The teacher told us to start working on our project so I turned to Mitchie.

"Howdy partner" I said to her in a southern accent and she giggled with me. "Let me make this easy on you" she then cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Michelle Rose Emery Hallowell Witch" she then stuck her hand out to me. Oh boy this is going to be a hard relationship.

Question time: (I like questions they help with story line)

Who do you think Alex's relatives are. (Hint: Na na na na na na na)

What do you think Alex's full name is?

What is Alex's race (Ex. Witch, Angel, dark lord, vampire?)

Is it good so far?


	2. Why do I feel like this?

Alright guys here is chapter 2. I will try to post every Friday or ASAP so spread the word of the story so more people will read it. I hope you enjoy it :) Also I didn't know how to spell the last name and I am using open office so it doesn't have a lot of words I wanna use and my O.C.D. hates the red lines that appear but anyways once again enjoy :D

Alex's P.O.V.

It was the end of the school day and I dogged every question Mitchie threw at me. I wanted to tell her who I was, but how would she take it? Would she understand? I was now walking home. Mitchie wasn't around so I figured she just zapped herself home. My mom would kill me if I did that. I giggled at the thought. I walked to my front door and put my key in the lock then stepped inside. My dad heard me shut the door "Hey champ how was your first day?" he asked me from the couch. I walked into the living room "It was good did you know that they have a special class for people like us?" I then put my bag down by the couch and sat down. "Your mother was telling me about it" he then took a sip of his drink.

"So how long did it take for you to finish bringing the stuff in?" he sighed "Well after your mom left it took me about 10 minutes. She yelled at me for it too" he then chuckled and I did too. "Did you put my stuff away?" I asked him. "No I figured you could do that" he then looked at me "Don't tell your mother but I may or may not have flew over to the store and bought you candy" I giggled. "I promise, I'm going to go hibernate" I replied to him joking and then giggled and ran up to my room.

I opened it and the walls were painted purple and my bed was put together on the other side by the window. I saw boxes everywhere and I didn't really feel like doing anything so with a snap of my fingers I watched as the boxes flew around my room and things from those boxes started organizing themselves. When everything was put away I heard my mother calling from the living room. "Alexandria Marie Kent get down here for dinner" I guess time flies when you start thinking. I got up and walked downstairs. I sat down at the dinner table as mom brought the food in. "Yum" said my father and I just smiled. "So, How was your first day of school?" asked my mom who then started to eat her food.

"It was good I was put into a special class for people like me, I also made a new friend" I then started eating some of my food. "Oh really what is this friends name?" she asked me. I couldn't tell her that I made friends with a Halliwell witch she would freak. "Tori, she lives close too we walked to school together today" I then shoved my face with food to ignore the rest of her questions. After dinner I went upstairs to my room.

I got dressed and then I noticed Mitchie outside my window. Her room was directly across from mine. She was dancing around and was singing into a hair brush. She looked like she was having fun. I then went and grabbed Pajamas and put them on. When I got back she was sitting at her window with what seemed like a notebook. I opened my window and she didn't seem to notice. She had hers open too. "Howdy partner" I said to her like I did earlier that day. She jumped and I laughed. "You literally just scared the shit out of me" she responded to me and then chuckled.

I sat on my bed and was looking over at her. "So you never told me what you are". I then gulped "Its hard to explain but lets just say I'm the daughter of Superman". She giggled and smile spread across her face. "Really?" she asked like giddy small child. "Yeah" I replied getting kinda shy. "Does that mean you can fly?" she asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. "That's cool, how do you like school so far?" she asked me. "Its alright I have seen better schools in my day" I responded resting my head on my knees and facing the window.

"It will get better we do a lot of crazy things at school" she then chuckled. "Hey wanna walk me to school tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure" I said and gave her a goofy smile. Her eyes are so pretty. Wait what? "Well I guess Ill see you tomorrow then?" she then closed her window and curtains and went to what I presumed would be sleep. I shut my window and curtains as well. I then laid my back against my headboard and started thinking.

My mind slowly started to wonder. Eventually my thoughts landed on Mitchie. I mean I was exploring the possibility of me liking girls. I never really had feelings for guys. I had a few guy friends back home but they never made me feel anything more. I never thought about them like I thought about Mitchie. I knew that me dating girls would upset my dad but dating a Halliwell will upset my mom. Why am I even thinking about dating her. She wont go for a schmuck like me. I got up and started walking around the room. I was starting to get all worked up about nothing.

I leaned up against the wall with my door on it. I sighed and put my knees to my chest. Why was I thinking about this so much? I took out my phone from the pocket of my jacket hanging on the back of the door and dialed a number.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then" I said to her and closed my window and the curtains. I carried my notebook with me and then turned so my knees were facing the edge of my bed. I put the book to my chest and fell backwards onto my bed. I sighed 'Why was I think about this girl so much'. My dad knew that I liked girls and it was just between me and him. I didn't understand why I felt like this I just know I did. I mean it's okay to like girls right?

I was thinking about Alex a lot and I don't know why. I just met the girl today. Life is complicated I guess. I opened up my notebook and started writing about how I felt. I sat myself up against the headboard of my bed. I was starting to get insomnia thinking about this girl. Maybe, I should go talk to her again? No she probably went to bed. Maybe she is thinking of me? No, she can't be. I'm not good enough for her, I'm not good enough for anyone.

I put my notebook in the nightstand next to my bed. I got up and changed into some pajamas. I then sat on my bed for a few minutes. I decided to get under the covers and try to sleep. I turned off the lamp next to me and rolled over trying to close my eyes and stop thinking about Alex.

Question Time:

Who is Alex going to call?

Why can't Alex just come out about what she is?

Do you think Mitchie is going to make a move on Alex?

Do you like it so far.

Okay guys thanks for reading if you want to hit me up om twitter its vivi199898

please follow the story and review thank you. BTW I will also be posting more by the end of tonight because I wont be going to school tomorrow I have to go to the hospital... Thanks bye my lovely reader :D


	3. Na na na na na na na na Batman!

Alright guys here is chapter 3. Like I said I am going to post as many chapters as possible because I'm not going to school tomorrow because I have to go to the doctors. The thing is they thought I had whooping cough or a nasal infection and gave me medicine and said if it was it would either kill the thing that is inside of me or I need to go back in for tests. I am getting worse. It sucks... Anyways enjoy... Oh yeah I am so happy I am going to see Demi in March I might actually cry guys I'm so happy... Italics in a conversation is always the Character who's P.O.V. It is okay boo boos... :D

Alex's P.O.V.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. I waited as it rung. "Hello" I heard on the other line. "Uncle Bruce?" (Yes, Batman) I asked. "Alex, what is it? Are you in trouble?" he asked me and I chuckled. "No I just need someone to talk to about something that frustrating me" he then sighed. "Alright Alex what did you do" he said in a joking manner and then I sighed.

"Alright girl lay it on me. Whats wrong?"

"_Well I met someone but I don't know if the feelings are right?"_

"Well Whats his name?" he asked and I let out a sigh.

"_Her name is Mitchie" _I responded and bit my bottom lip.

He was silent for a second almost as if he was thinking.

"Well I think you just need to figure yourself out. Your at that age where you start to develop feelings for people. Even if those people happen to be female".

I sighed he was okay with it. "_well I just don't know I mean"_ I looked out into the hallway and my mom wasn't around.

"_I told mom her name was Tori and that's a lie is is Mitchie Halliwell"._

"Well no matter what I am here for you and you don't have to tell your parents now you can always wait to tell them and I will always take you in if you need a place to stay"

"_Thanks Uncle I'm gonna go to bed now alright?"_

"Alright I'm always here if you need me"

and with that I hung up. I went over to my bed and got under the covers. I turned so I faced the window. I could feel my eyes grow heavy and then they closed and I fell asleep.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I woke up before my alarm clock and then went to my bathroom and took a shower. I wanted to look good today. I mean Alex was walking me to school and I want to impress her. I finished and then changed into new cloths. I put on a black undershirt with a black basketball jersey over it. I then put on black skinny jeans with a chain hanging out of the right pocket. I put on a belt that had bullets around it. I then slipped on black socks and black converse. It was spring so it was alright to wear this outfit.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. I didn't have to be at school for a while and I could spend time with my family until then. I walked into the kitchen to help my Aunts with breakfast. I had a smile across my face. "Hey can I help you guys with breakfast" I said and then Aunt Pru looked at me weird. "Are you alright?" she asked me with a weird face. "Yeah fine" I said happily. (Pru, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all the witches at once). "I think someone is trying to impress a boy" said my Aunt Paige. She walked around the island and started mixing batter. "You could say that" I said taking a gulp of saliva into my throat.

I walked over to the cabinet and took out what we needed for setting the table. Aunt Phoebe started to get excited probably more excited than I was. "So whats the boys name?" she asked all giddy. I took a breathe of air in. "Ummm Alex" I said and then walked out to the table and set it. I walked back to the kitchen. "You know Alex sounds like a strong name". I chuckled "Yeah Alex is a bit of a strong one. Alex is in my Special class" I then walked over to the table and took some things out for them. "Oh really?" asked Aunt Pru. "Really just transferred in doesn't live far either". Aunt Pru and Aunt Paige seem suspicions like they know something. "Yeah Alex is really cool and I we are walking to school together today" I then sat on a stool at the island.

"Alright give it up" said Pru. "Oh come on I was really enjoying this" said Aunt Phoebe. "Enjoying what?" I asked. "We all know Alex is a girl ans that you like girls" said Aunt Paige. "Who told you!" I almost screamed at them. "Calm down" said Pru. "Your dad asked as for advice about a week after you told him, trust me your mom doesn't know" Paige let out. I sighed in relief. "Don't tell mom please" I pleaded with them. "Trust me we wont, but your mom would be perfectly fine with it if you just told her" said Phoebe. "I don't want to tell her just yet when the time is right I will okay?" I then turned and walked up to my room. I opened the curtains. I saw Alex walking around in her room. "Hey beautiful" I said to her after I cracked my window open. She jumped a little. "You scared me" she said. I giggled "I guess that makes us even". She laughed "You ready to go to school?" she asked me. "Yeah" we then both decided to leave early.

I walked downstairs and before anyone could actually say anything I grabbed my bag and left out the door. She was already waiting for me on the side walk. "Hey beautiful" she said to me and then started walking with me as soon as I reached where she was standing. "What's up?" I asked her. She replied with a soft smile and we kinda just walked in silence. We didn't really need to talk.

Alex's P.O.V.

I was walking with Mitchie and I didn't know if I should make a move or ask her out or what. I would have to make up my mind soon because school was showing up in the distance. I took my hand and put it to the back of my neck. "So Mitchie" I started out the conversation "Would you possibly maybe want to go out with me?" I asked and then crossed my fingers mentally.

QUESTION TIME: (Tee Hee)

What will Mitchie say?

Why do you think Alex isn't open with Mitchie?

Where you surprised that Bruce Wayne is Alex's Uncle.

I have an Uncle Bruce you jelly?

How is it so far?


	4. It only takes one

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I know I said every Friday but I got busy. I hope you all have a good Christmas or Happy Holidays... Enjoy!

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I was shocked when Alex asked me out but then again maybe it was too soon. "Alex, your nice and all but we are just friends and its only been like a day". I then looked down I didn't want to see the upset look on her face. "It's not always going to be a no but it's just too soon okay?" I asked her finally looking up to meet her. She seemed to be keeping herself together. I watched as she nodded her and head and we kept walking to school.

Alex's P.O.V.

I was mentally crossing my fingers when I waited for Mitchie's answer. I will admit that it felt weird when I was rejected but I guess I just have to wait for the right time. I kept the conversation at random until we got to school and we went our separate ways. I sat in the court yard while I waited for the bell to ring. I put my ear buds in and listened to random music until the bell rang.

I went to all my classes on schedule until I realized that Mitchie and I had to work on our project. I mentally cursed and walked to where I had to go. A few people were standing by the wall watching as people were walking to class. I stood with them. They waited until the hallway was clear and then we all went in. I sat down in the same seat as the day before. I could feel the anxiety growing in my stomach as I waited for Mitchie to come in. I was surprised when she walked in late and the teacher scolded her.

She looked like she had been crying and I started to grow worried. I waited until the teacher gave us time to work on our reports. I turned to Mitchie "What's wrong?" I asked her and she wiped her face clean. "Nothing, I'm fine" she said and you could tell she was lying. "Lets work on this project" she said and I agreed. I wouldn't push her to talk about it. She pulled out the paper so we could answer all the questions we had too. It had about 10 questions on it.

_Full name?_

_Age?_

_Race?_

_Powers?_

_Ancestors? (if any)_

_How do you feel about being your race?_

_How do you fit into society?_

_How did you learn to control your powers?_

_Are you open about your powers with other people of your race?_

I sighed and started answering all of her questions. I lied about my ancestors. It hurts to lie to Mitchie but I have too. I can't tell her who my mom is or what I am on her side of the family. I told her about how my dad is close with Bruce Wayne and I consider him my Uncle. I started going into depth and then the bell rang. I watched as she quickly hung up and ran out of the classroom.

I got up and finished putting my stuff away. Only 3 more periods. I quickly ran for English. The day went by pretty fast and soon enough it was time for last period and I started wondering about what Mitchie was upset about.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I was at my locker getting ready for resource period when I heard laughing. Once again I was going to get shit from Mr. Shane Grey. This guy never left me alone. I turned around and he was right behind me and put me in a spot where I couldn't leave the small space I was in. He started teasing me until he tried to get me to ditch school with him. "Shane I will tell you this once. I will not go out with you, and I will not ditch school with you just so you can try and get in my pants".

He then picked up his hand and hit it on the locker. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie" he repeated to me. "I will get what I want and you will give it to me". I then backed up a little bit waiting until I can run for class. He looked mad now. He took his fist and punched me in the face. I fell on the floor and it hurt. I grabbed my jaw and looked up at him. My black hair was covering that part of my face.

"Come on Shane shes not worth it!" exclaimed one of his friends. The other one agreed with him. Shane backed up "I will get you for this" he scolded me. I got up and grabbed my things. I shoved them in my bag. I quickly ran to class. I made it there late and the teacher scolded me. I sat right down next to Alex and put all of my stuff I needed on the desk. I tried to stay away from peoples questions. I just tried to make it through the period.


	5. The Kiss and a buzz kill?

Sorry guys I'm really sick like throwing up my brains sick. I would go into detail but you don't wanna know. I know its late but its better now than never lol. Happy New Years guys! Enjoy the story.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I was now laying in my bed after a long day. Shane won't stop harassing me and if I tell my parents they will flip out. I put my hand to my head. All this thinking was giving me a headache. I stood up and grabbed a towel I was going to take a hot shower. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I started the shower and then slipped out of my cloths.

I stood under the water as it ran down my body it felt nice. I was starting to relax when I heard a giggle. I looked out of the shower curtain and there was Alex. She was smiling at me. I blinked my eyes to see if it was real and she was gone. I went back to washing my hair. This was now freaking me out.

I finished the shower and whipped the water off my face. This whole thing was getting me stressed out. I stepped out of the shower and covered myself in a towel. I walked over to my closet and started picking out cloths. "Well Hello" I heard my aunt say from behind me I jumped. I turned to look at her. "Don't do that to me, I might zap you or something". I then started grabbing cloths and throwing them onto my bed.

"Alright tell me?" she said to me. I looked at her "Tell you what?" I was confused.

"Tell me what's bugging you".

"_Nothing, I'm fine"_ I lied.

"Come on, I know your lying. Your a horrible liar"

"_I don't want to talk about it" _I told her plain and simple.

" Well I'm here if you need me" she said and then walked out.

Alex's P.O.V.

I was doing my homework with all my books laid out on my bed. I had my sour patch kids open next to me to keep me going. I was doing math problems when I started thinking about Mitchie. I mean she seemed upset in class today and I didn't want to push it. I was finishing up a math problem when I looked over at Mitchie's window. She was in just a towel and I bit my lip. Before she dropped her towel I looked away.

**No** was all I thought to myself. I looked back trying to focus on my work. I shoved a few sour patch kids in my mouth to stop me from thinking about Mitchie. I finished a few more problems until my mind started to think about her again. I looked out my window and she had her back turned to me. I then quickly looked away when she turned around.

"You know you shouldn't be looking at me like that" I was now confused I just heard that in my head.

"Alex I am sharing your thoughts, you have some pretty dirty ones too".

"_Mitchie Why do you do this?_"

"Well I was going to just come over but I figured I'd ask first"

I rolled my eyes "_Hold on let me come get you_" I said and then got up and opened my window.

She was resting against the window when I climbed out. I jumped over and flew over to her window. She got down and crawled in my arms and I dragged her over to my window. She crawled in and we both sat on my bed. I reached out my bag "Sour patch kid?" I asked her. She took one and bit it. "Thanks: she said and I looked at my books.

"I have so much work to do" I muttered to myself. She looked at my math work. "You did it wrong" she said. "What?" I asked looking up at her. "You subtract the 9 not add it" I looked over and started to fix the problem. "Thanks" I said to her.

I decided that this would be the right time to ask. "Mitchie" I tried to get her attention. She looked up at me. "What got you upset today?" I asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You just looked upset today and I wanted to help". She thought about it for a moment and then started to talk.

"Its just, Shane keeps bugging me". She sighed and tried to relax but I could tell the subject was making her upset. "He wants me to go out with him no matter how many time I tell him I don't like him. He harasses me and when I was in the hallway before class he threatened me". I looked sincere. "I'm sorry" I said and the tried to lighten the mood. "Want me to fuck him up?" I asked getting defensive a little bit.

I don't know what it was but I felt like it was my obligation to protect her. I don't know maybe I will have to talk to my uncle about it. I saw her chuckle and that made me happy. I dated people before but they never made me feel like this. They never made me feel happy when they were happy. She started talking again.

"No, that's not necessary. I can handle myself". I giggled, "What do you wanna do?" I asked her. She looked at me "I want to know more about you, I know very little" she said. I didn't know what more I could tell her without explaining who my mom was. "Well, my dad is superman. I'm an only child and my favorite color is Purple". She chuckled. "Well I am the youngest of two my older brother moved out a while back. I am a Halliwell witch and my favorite color is Green".

We talked for a while and the more and more she talked the more and more I got that protective feeling. Before I knew it she was leaning in and I could feel her breathe on my lips. I leaned in and our lips crashed together. I could tell you I enjoyed it. I pulled away when I heard someone in the doorway and my eyes went wide.

QUESTION TIME:

How was your Holidays? (I have had writers block I'm sorry I didn't post)

What do you guys wanna see?

Who is at the door?

How do you like the story so far?


	6. Haunting Dreams?

Hey guys I know, I know its not Friday but I actually left my house for once and hung out with some people from school... I am going to add in a villain to this chapter so if it seems a little weird ill try to fix it but this is the first villain I thought of adding. Have fun and enjoy...

Alex's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Mitchie when I saw someone standing at the door. My eyes went wide and then my heart went fast. It relaxed after I focused on who it was. I got up and put my hands up in front of me. "Dad it's not what you think" I told him. He stood there is shock. He opened his mouth to talk but then closed it and looked down. He did it once more before shutting my door.

He knocked. "Come in" I said confused. He opened the door again. "Hey Alex, hey Alex's friend. Alex dinner will be ready soon". Then after that he left. I gave a weird face and looked over at Mitchie. She seemed upset. "Mitchie what's wrong?" I asked her. "That was nothing?' she asked me. "What are you..." I managed to get out before she interrupted me. "You kiss me and then say that its nothing" she let out. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Mitchie listen" I told her walking over to her and putting my hands on her hips. "Its complicated my mom can't know that I like you let alone kissed you" I tried to explain to her. "My mom can't know either" she said to me plain in simple. She looked up at me while biting her lower lip. It looked cute. "Don't tease me" I said to her as I tried to go in for another kiss.

She pushed me away a little bit. "Nope" she said and giggled. "You get nothing" she said in a joking manner. She walked over to the window. "Take me home superwoman?" she asked. I went over and picked her up climbing out of the window and bringing her into her room. I held on to the edge of her window while I was hovering.

"Do I get a kiss my fair Juliet?" I asked her and she made a face that looked like she was thinking. "I guess so' she said and lent down and kissed me. I pulled away smiling and went back into my room. I grabbed my sweatshirt and through it on. I put on my slippers and walked downstairs.

When I got down the stairs my mother had just finished setting everything out on the table. I sat down next to my dad and across from my mom. I could feel the tension between my father and myself. I didn't want to say anything in front of my mom but I kind of already had a feeling that she knew what was going on.

It was silent and I didn't know what to say. My dad didn't look up from his food and I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. My mother decided to say something first. "How was your day today sweaty?" she asked me. "_Good, not to much happened just normal things". _

Dinner went by fast even though it was quiet. I got up and took care of my plate when I finished. I jogged up to my room and shut the door. I locked it behind me. All of a sudden I felt an extreme wave of tiredness fall over me. I laid down on my bed and soon enough in seconds I fell asleep.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I watched Alex leave and then I felt a wave of tiredness fall over me. I laid down on my bed and then fell asleep fast. I remember waking up in a dull house. I stood up and looked around. Nobody was around for what seemed like miles. I went to go open the door but I couldn't it was locked. That's when I realized that everything was in black and white.

I started to walk around the house trying to find a way out. I could tell by the detail that it was designed in the 1930's. Maybe I'm flashing through time? I walked up the stairs to the second floor and I saw three bedrooms. I walked to the one at the far end. It looked like it was meant for a child one for whom liked baseball.

I checked another one until eventually I had searched the entire second floor. I walked back downstairs and I could hear laughing and glasses being cheered I could also see in color again. I looked outside and it was now dark. I was confused it was less than twenty minutes upstairs how can it already be dark out?

"Demitria dear come join us" said one of the women. I walked toward them. I realized then that I was wearing a 1930's sundress. Purple with a yellow outline. "This is my daughter, Demitria" announced the women. I turned around and it was Shane Grey sitting on the arm chair . He looked different his hair wasn't all greasy and slicked back it was done nice like a prep boy. He was wearing light colored khaki pants with a Green sweater.

He put his hand out for a handshake "pleasure to meet you Demitria" he said and by what I felt like was my obligation I shook his hand in return. "_The same to you Mr.?" _I hinted at his name trying not to draw attention to myself. "Grey, Shane Grey". I then gave a soft smile.

"Demitria why don't you go upstairs while you father and I talk to our guests". I just nodded and went upstairs. I went to the room that most fit my personality. I opened the door and the sunlight was passing through the window. Shane was sitting on my bed. "Hello beautiful" he said to me and walked up to me and kissed me.

I pushed him away with little pressure. "Not right now" I said to him. He just smirked. "I got baseball practice I'll pick you up at around 8 and we can go to the cinema?" he asked. I guess I was suppose to play along. I nodded a yes and he pecked my lips and left. It wasn't the same as Alex it wasn't even remote to the feeling that I felt when Alex and I kissed.

I turned around and then laid on the bed for a few minutes. I tried to relax. When that failed I stood up. I was pregnant. I waddled when I walked but I made it for the door. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I had a ring on my finger which meant that I was married. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water then took a sip. I was feeling light headed and the room was spinning. After a while it calmed down. "Honey I'm home" I heard from the door. Shane walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"How were the kids?" he asked and I looked down at my stomach. I wasn't pregnant anymore and I heard little foot steps running toward us. A small boy and a smaller sized girl ran up to him. "Daddy!" they exclaimed as Shane picked them up. I excused myself and walked upstairs.

I sat at the middle stair and started to think. Then boy who looked about 17 stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had slicked back hair and kinda looked like Shane. He has a white shirt on and ripped jeans. He looked like a greaser. He was cleaning his hands with a rag. "Ma I'm going to the store you need anything while I'm in town?" he asked and I shook my head 'No' and he left. Once out the door a 14 year old looking kid walked up the stairs and sat next to me.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked. He looked more like me and he was wearing more preppy cloths than his older brother. I shook my head signaling nothing and then he just went upstairs. I cloths my eyes and put my head between my hands. "Mom" I hear a more feminine voice say. I looked up and there stood a girl about 17 years old. "I'm leaving now" I got up and hugged her "Alright have fun" I said to her and she got onto the back of a bike with a boy.

I turned around after shutting the door and went into the living room. I sat on the arm chair. I was growing older. I had wrinkles all over me and I started to ace. I then watched as my three kids all grown up walked into the dark of the house. My daughter turned on the light and walked up to me. She knelled down. "Mom" she said. I looked over at her. "Wheres Shane?" I asked her. She looked away for a second and then looked back at me. "Mom, dad died a year ago" I then looked straight ahead and closed my eyes.

I tried with all I had in me and I opened my eyes once more. This time I was on my bed like I was before I had that awful dream. The first thought that came to mind: ALEX!

QUESTION TIME

How are you guys its been forever?

What do you think is going on in general?

What do you think Alex is dreaming about?

Who is behind all of this?


	7. Haunting dreams? Pt 2

Hello guys this is a make up chapter because I have mid terms this week and nothing to do. Thanks for the reviews I really like them and they made me get really excited in the middle of my test. Anyways here is the next chapter...

Alex's P.O.V.

Before I fell asleep I heard the door shut. My mom was probably leaving. I rested my eyes and sleep.

I woke up on the ground it was mostly dirt. I picked myself up and brushed off my cloths. I looked around and it looked like I was in front of some sort of carnival. I walked toward the entrance. It had a ticket booth and some sort of doll saying "Tickets please" over and over again. It was creepy.

I could hear all the ride noises and laughter and stuff like that but I saw no people. I walked up to the ticket booth and out popped a ticket. I took it and shoved it in the slot for the smiling dummy. I opened the gate and it made a creaking noise. All of a sudden someone bumped into me and I tripped forward. It was Mitchie.

I got up and walked toward her. She was running and giggling. She wore a black dress with a black over coat. It wasn't her normal cloths. I followed her around the whole place. I followed her around the corner and now she was gone. I was stuck between three ways she could go. I went left and started to look around.

I found the fun house. For some reason the ride drew my attention. I went up to the ride to find another dummy in a booth. He was just like the other one accept this one had a tux and top hat on. I walked up to him and another ticket came out. I did the same for this one with the ticket and then the booth went back revealing a hidden door. I went inside.

It was dark and I could hear evil laughing. A red light grew at the end of this long merciless hallway. I put one foot in front of the other. Now I realized that I was wearing black skinny jeans and white shirt that fell off my left shoulder. Black boots that covered up my ankles.

I kept walking and I dragged my hand across the wall. It was dirty and the residue was left on my hands. I rubbed them together and it just became sticky. I almost made it to the end of the tunnel when I heard the noise of someone sharpening something on a grinder.

I kept walking. I don't know what made me want to keep moving forward. Maybe it was my curiosity. I finally got to the end of the tunnel when I heard old music playing. I stepped inside and it seemed to be an old prop house. I looked around and finally saw something. It was some sort of monster. Its black eyes staring back at me like the rays of a thousand suns. The pit of my stomach grew larger and it made me feel like I was nothing.

It had a snake tongue and it hissed when it tried to speak. For some reason I knew that this thing is what was pretending to be Mitchie. I got up and walked over toward the door. It seemed to follow me. I waited for the right time.

In a split second I turned around a booked it back out the passage way. The door was shutting and I had to make it out in time. I ran faster. The demon was still chasing me. I made it out just in time so I could watch the demon get trapped. I chuckled and turned around. I had to find my way out of here. I took a few steps before a voice came over the pa system that was set up around the park.

"Do you think you could out run me?" it asked. The voice sounded fimilar and I couldn't remember who it was. Maybe it was a spell that this demon had cast upon my entry to the park. "No matter where you go Alex Kent I will always be right behind you. Waiting watching." He chuckled. "Choose. Wisely". I then took off running in a single direction. There had to be a way out of here.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

All I could think is that if something is targeting me it must be doing the same for Alex. I got up and ran straight for my aunt Phoebe and Page's room. "What's wrong?" they asked me as soon as I barged in. "Alex. Trouble. Help" was all I manged to get out and they got up and followed me. I walked back to my room. "I just got thrown into a sleep spell and I think Alex is under the same thing". I told then and then opened the window. "The only way we can get in is the window".

Page looked at both of us and then nodded. She flashed us out and into Alex's room. I ran to her side of the bed and she was sweating really bad. I turned her so she was facing the ceiling. I looked at my aunts. "Do something" I said and I could feel the water start to build up in my eyes. My aunt flashed out to get things. Aunt Phoebe sat next to Alex and took off her sweatshirt making her more comfortable.

Aunt Page and my father flashed in. My dad went to one side of her and my aunt on the other. My dad put his hands over his Alex's body. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. By this time my eye couldn't hold the water anymore and I started crying. My father stopped. "What's wrong with her, what happened?" I asked him. "She is in some kind of sleep spell" he said. "The only way we can help her is by trying to wake her up".

Alex's P.O.V.

I was running around and no matter where I turned if I looked back I heard the hissing noise. My feet started to feel heavy until I tripped over something and fell face first. My heart started to race. I tried to get up and walk but something grabbed my leg and dragged me. That's when I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my room I was somewhere else.

QUESTION TIME:

Where is Alex?

Thoughts, opinions, suggestions.

What do you think is going to happen with Mitchie while Alex is knocked out?


End file.
